


Bone Reader

by Emony



Category: Bones, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy visits the Jeffersonian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone Reader

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 10 February 2006

"Dawnie'd be so jealous!" announced the blonde.

"Hmm."

"Willow hacked into the FBI last night."

"Hmm."

"Xander got a PhD last week."

"Xander got a what?!"

The blonde laughed, "I knew that'd get you to listen. I said Dawnie would be so jealous."

"She's been here before."

"Yeah, but not in the restricted, need a flashy card thing to get in part."

The man laughed, "She would."

***

Suddenly it seemed as if music was playing, the music of angels. She was gorgeous. Blonde hair flowing down her back, the sun surrounding her in a heavenly glow. I barely felt the two of them come up either side of me.

"So, do you think he's trying to make her jealous?" Hodgins.

"He could be, or he's just proving he prefers blonds." Angela.

"Huh?" Me.

"Zack! Pay attention." Angela again.

"What?"

"The girl you're busy ogling."

"Oh, she's all woman."

"Yes. Which is why you have no chance. So, pay attention."

"Thanks, Angela."

"No problem." She grins that silly grin. "So..?"

"So... oh, that? I dunno."

We watch as Booth and the woman approach, and then we turn to see Dr Brennan's reaction. She finally notices them. A huge grin appears as she calls, "Buffy!"

That's weird.

"That's weird."

"Uh huh." My companions reply.

The blonde grins back, runs toward Dr Brennan and grabs her in a hug, "Temper!"

"Definitely weird."

Strangely Booth doesn't see the weirdness here; he takes it in his stride, "Girls, if we could please work, do the gossip thing later."

The two turn and give him the same look, which is kinda creepy. Then they grin, again. The blonde turns to Dr Brennan, "So, Temper, show me the gruesome."

Booth turns to her, "Could you at least attempt to be a little professional?"

She smirks, "But it's so hard, baby."

Baby?

"Buffy." He almost growled there - seriously. And she just grins at him, at Mr-I-was-a-sniper-in-a-previous-life-FBI-agent-man.

There's a fake coughing noise and the three turn to look at us, oh, it was Angela.

"Guys, this is Buffy Summers. Buffy - Zack, Hodgins and Angela."

"Your own Scoobs?"

Scoobs?

Dr Brennan rolls her eyes and nods.

"So," Angela asks Booth, "how do you two know each other?"

Buffy answers, "He's a distant descendant of an old 'friend' of mine."

"Relative."

She looks at me.

"Uh, I think you meant relative, you know, 'cause a distant descendent would be a couple hundred years younger or something."

They're all looking at me funny, again.

"Aww, Temper, you've got your very own Willow babbler! I said what I meant; it's why I call him baby, 'cause he literally is."

"Summers?"

"Baby?"

He sighs, "Does national security mean nothing to you?"

"Adam."

He glares, and then miraculously lets it go.

"Right, the remains, Zack?"

Oh, right, that's me, "Uh, they're out already Dr Brennan."

"This way then."

***

The bones are laid out on the table and I guess we're about to find out what sort of expert Buffy Summers is.

"How did these even get this far? Vi is so in trouble when I get a hold of her."

"You know what it is then?"

"Sure, Seeley, polgara."

"Polgara?"

"Yup. Temper, can we do the usual?"

Temper? The last time Hodgins called her that we thought she was gonna explode, this girl's gotten away with like ten times. And usual?

"Sure. Do I get a gun?"

"No!" That was Booth, if you hadn't guessed already.

"Why not?"

"You'll shoot someone."

"That's generally the point, Booth."

"I can go one better."

She can?

"Really?" Buffy nods and throws something at Dr Brennan.

"Holy Shit!" Uh, that was me.

"Hmm?" She looks confused until she looks at her hand and grins at the wicked looking dagger in it. "Thanks Buff."

Buffy grins back, Booth scowls at them both.

"Oh, be a sweetie for once, baby. Or I'll bring Angel next time."

"Fine. She can have it."

Wow, I wonder who this Angel girl is.

"Ok guys, we'll be back in a few hours. Zack, pack those up for me."

***

Three hours later they wander back in, all three of them talking at once, Booth the loudest.

"And that's why you don't get a gun, Bones."

"Don't call me Bones."

"But it's so cute when he says it, Temper."

'Temper' glares at Buffy, who grins back.

"I'll leave you the dagger."

"Buffy!"

"Yes?" She smiles sweetly at him. He sighs.

Five minutes later she, and the box of 'polgara' remains, are gone. That was weird.


End file.
